


stardust

by vanatte



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanatte/pseuds/vanatte
Summary: pretty little words.kinda poetry, kinda romance.some senseless rambling about love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well, i don't know.

your kisses burnt my skin deeply  
like the fire of thousand suns  
but it was nothing compared to time  
which was burning me even more.


	2. Chapter 2

one bite at a time,  
you said, whispering softly,  
taking away slowly  
everything I once had.


	3. Chapter 3

I hated to see you leave  
but loved to watch you go,  
I smiled to myself and thought  
maybe it wasn't that bad, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

I was scared for life  
when all the lights went out,  
but then your hand found mine  
and as you pulled me close  
I saw stars in your eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

You were whispering promises  
on a summer evening  
drawing with kisses  
paths down my spine  
and I sank into your arms  
as your words did into my heart.  
And it hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

You held me in your arms  
softly lulling me to sleep  
but I couldn't close my eyes  
scared that you won't be there  
in my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight I dreamed  
that I was floating in space  
slowly falling down  
to never reach the end  
all the stars were around me  
but I couldn't feel their warmth  
and I knew you wouldn't save me  
simply because  
you never cared.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes I wondered  
what would everything look like  
if you never stepped into my life  
and I once asked, where would you be  
if not here, with me  
but you only smiled  
not saying anything.


	9. Chapter 9

I thought you left me to die  
letting go of my hand  
whispering that I'll be fine,  
little did I know  
you were the one  
who won't get out alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Every now and then  
I hear a voice that calls my name  
and I wonder if some night  
after I'd fall asleep  
too tired from this world  
I will find you in my dreams  
or if maybe  
I will wake up somewhere else.


	11. Chapter 11

If you really could have  
erase anything from my mind  
and if you have really had to go  
why hadn't you made me  
forget about you, too?


	12. Chapter 12

I hear your voice  
calling out to me  
when I'm asleep  
and I remember  
wondering once  
if it's a memory  
or a nightmare,  
or a glimmer of hope.


End file.
